How I Met You
by Little Miss Ragnarok
Summary: My way of how Hades and Persephone meet and fell in love. Not a retelling of the myth!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello, my first attempt with Greek Mythology, please be merciful**, **my grammar sucks, my way of explaining things sucks too, please no flames because of that, English is my second language, but I truly enjoy writing stories in English, why? no idea, is just more fun somehow**.

**Hope you all like it**!

I once thought nobody would come to love me or to even get close to me without feeling fear. For who would come near the god of the dead, ruler of the underworld. Where dead is the scent in the air, where dead walks freely, almost, but yet is true. Nobody would come close to a human or god who lived in such a place, everybody is the same, humans and gods are so very alike, we gods just hate to admit it. We all judge by appearance, so me being god of the dead, living in the underworld and humans having a image of me of being all evil, so that's almost all the story of my life. I really have never have a life, all my childhood, my teen years, I have lived, well, in Cronus stomach. When Zeus saved me and my brother and sister, I was grateful, I respected Zeus. Being young, accomplishing so much, getting so many allies to fight against father's army, ten years of ALMOST pure bliss, there was still war to fight against, the titans were sure a powerful bunch of bastards, not all, mother is nice and some titans as well, but almost not all are nice, they are very merciless, cruel, detestable, just like some of us, the gods, Ha, is funny just to realized how much some of us are like the titans, the one's we fight so much to overthrown, to stop. Yet I never thought I would have a place here on planet Earth that I would be proud and satisfied to carry, I really never thought I would feel something nice, not like those feelings I always feel, sadness, hate, frustration. I actually felt happy, even a small spark of love, I love I would carry forever.

**Short, confusing, maybe boring**, **if anyone wants more just tell me in a review**, **I will try to make second chapter**, **no flames please**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here next chapter, excuse any grammar errors or the horrible way of explaining things, English is my second language.**

**Hope you all enjoy! :D  
**

"The atmosphere in the underworld has been kinda heavy, there's a lot of tension" a man said as he walk down the Elysium, he look up, at the purple sky, there has been a lot of tension indeed, the lord of the dead seems so depress, he looks dead, well, not pun intended but he does. The underworlds reflects it master's feelings at the moment, if he is sad, it would be reflected somehow, maybe the tension in the atmosphere has to do something with The Lord's feelings.

"I haven't visit him in a while, maybe I should, at least to say hi"

* * *

"I hate to say this Cerberus, but am bored" Hades, lord of the dead turned his head sideways and said to his gigantic, loyal companion. Cerberus's there head only yawned on the same time and look to his master with tired red eyes. Hades only sighed, even the dog is bored, the underworld doesn't really offer not a single entertainment, if you call watching a man in eternal torment entertaining, this is your place, but for Hades, he was tired, he wanted to be somewhere else, somewhere far away form this horrible hell. Only if he had not accepted draw lots, if not, he would be the ruler of everything, he being the oldest male son, but he thought it was far to draw lots, but just his luck, he ended up in the underworld, while Zeus is in practically heaven and Poseidon has the whole ocean for him, a place where, well, where is a adventure every day, many new things in the ocean, now that's fun, but no, he has to stay in the damn bottom of freaking Earth, with endless lines of dead humans waiting to be judge, why do humans die everyday, he didn't have a moment in peace. Apparently Cerberus notices his master forlorn face, and has a brilliant doggy idea to cheer him up, Cerberus, with his there tongues gives big licks to his master, which took him by surprised. Hades was astonished to say the least, he was covered completely in the most foul smelling saliva. Hades stayed silent and Cerberus look satisfied, thinking his master was once again happy or just okay, but he was wrong. Hades, getting back ton his senses, he glared at Cerberus, Cerberus had had his eyes closed so he didn't see Hades angry eyes.

"Cerberus!" Cerberus eyes open quickly he looked down at his master and whimpered in fear almost in a instant, Hades was indeed furious, Hades left eyes was twitching in anger. Cerberus ears went down and his there faces became sad. Hades notice and felt bad. Cerberus was his loyal companion, the only that was always by his side.

"Am sorry Cerberus..." Hades said, smiling a bit, to show Cerberus he was not angry, but inside he was screaming and cursing, he really stinks now, now he has to take a shower, again. "But please don't do that ever again" Cerberus's head nodded quickly, his cheerfulness coming back quickly.

"Okay, why don't you go to watch the gates now, I have...to do something" he said to Cerberus, he didn't said to take a bath, that would make Cerberus feel bad. Cerberus nodded and he was about to leave, when he forgot to do something, his three heads turned back to Hades and gave him once again big licks. he left, quickly, his tails moving form side to side, he was happy, but Hades was fuming in anger.

"What on my name did I just said to him" he whispered in a low threatening voice, but either way, Cerberus was not a of the smartest creatures on Earth, maybe he did have short term memory or something. Hades began to walk away, to his castle, were he was going to take the long deserved bath.

* * *

Persephone, goddess of spring, was once again in the fields of , running and singing while taking flowers in her hands, her voice was beautiful it was heartbreaking and it could bring you to tears. Birds rested on her shoulders, while chirping along while she sang.

Her mother, Demeter, watched in the distance with prideful eyes, but yet possessive, nobody would take her daughter away, her daughter was hers, nobody elses.

"Mother" Demeter was disrupted from her though by her beloved daughter voice.

"yes sweetie?"

"Do you think everyone would like this bouquet?" She asked her mother with a little frighten voice. Persephone was still getting used to and everybody else, she had to take her daughter far away from of course Hera, Hera would have not let Persephone see the light of daylight, Hera would have killed her right when she would have been born, so hiding was the only solution, but now, since Persephone has grow, she was now with enough power to defend herself, but still, she had this nagging feeling that Hera was still holding a grudge, she didn't even glance at her, Hera is very know for holding grudges. .

"Mom?"

"Oh, yes sweetie?"

"This bouquet..." Persephone said, holding the bouquet high, for her to see. It was beautiful, with many different flower of many color arranged beautifully all together, Demeter smiled, she was truly proud of her daughter, she was so innocent, she wished for her to stay that way forever, for her to be her eternal baby child.

"Is beautiful sweetie, I couldn't have made anything so enchanting" Persephone blushed and smile at her mother timidly. Demeter hug Persephone tight, so tight it was taking Persephone breath away, but Persephone only smile, she loves her mother dearly.

"I love you so much sweetie, so much" Demeter said.

"I love you too mommy"

* * *

Hades, was once again fresh smelling, all trace of Cerberus saliva away, forever, maybe. He sighed, he was tired now, but he was called to the throne room, he wondered, who it was, maybe it was Hermes, he came form time to time to bring him annoying letters from Poseidon, telling him his adventures on the sea, he was kinda happy for him, but Hades kinda wished to have that adventure, at least only one or to have something to care for, to have him happy forever.

"Well, long time no see Hades" a voice happily said, but it kinda seem forced. Hades looked and saw, surprisingly, Hypnos.

"Hypnos, In thought you were ummm..." he laugh at Hades face.

"Sleeping, well yeah, but with this tension on the underworld, who can sleep"

"Oh..."

"What's wrong Hades, I know gloomy is your normal way to act, but I don't know there's something more, tell me" Hades was surprised, he was surprised that everybody was noticing there was something wrong with him, he knew something was wrong, but he didn't knew what, he looked at his feet, kinda ashamed. Hypnos notice and went to his side, placing a hand on Hades pale shoulder.

"I don't know really Hypnos" Hades responded. "I just feel sad and...alone" Hypnos smile sadly at Hades, he knew being god of the dead can bring a bad reputation, what woman would come to Hades to marry Hades, nobody, the underworld was a sad place.

"Don't worry Hades, someday, someone will come..."

"Who?" Hades asked "Who will come and be my wife, who will come and be my side without feeling fear, without looking at me with disgust like I am so ugly insect, like I am yesterdays leftovers, who?" Hypnos was in shock, he felt bad for him, he never knew Hades felt that way. Hades was not ugly at all, he was handsome, but who will come close to him, he felt truly bad, he only wanted to help.

"Hades..." Hypnos began to say, but he was interrupted by a scream and a powerful crash sounding sound, Hades and him went quickly to investigate what happen, the dead around that crash were running in fear, hiding behind trees. Hades whispered to Hypnos to stay back, Hypnos nodded. Hades approached the decent side hole on the ground, he descended to the hole, there was smoke all around it, the he saw a a small figure, he approached it, then he silently gasped,a small teenager girl, unconscious lay on the center of the hole.

**Please review, no flames, tell me in a review if you want more**. **XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, as always excuse my English, it is my second language**.

Persephone smiled at Artemis. Artemis was trying to recruit Persephone to join the hunt, but Persephone was not a girl to go hunt animals and if someday she fell in love and she was a hunter, it was a impossible thing, she cherish her friendship with Artemis, she would hate to lose that friendship.

"You already know the answer Artemis, sorry" Artemis glared at her, faking being angry, she turned her head to the other side not looking at her sister, but she giggle a little, Artemis was kinda funny yet she was dangerous when really angry.

"I just want you in the hunt sis, it would be so much fun" she said, smiling at bit to Persephone.

"I know, but hunting is not my thing"

"I can teach you" Artemis said happily, with a loud voice, her face close to Persephone, Artemis had a big smile on her and she was standing on her toes, to look at Persephone in the eyes, and yes, Artemis had the appearance of a fourteen year old, making her shorter than Persephone, Persephone looked like a eighteen year old girl, maybe she wanted to look young, like most of her hunters, but in reality Artemis is years older than her. Persephone was saved by Hestia who appeared out of nowhere in a column of fire, Persephone sighed mentally in relief, she hated to say no and Hestia appearing there was just a godsend, Artemis apparently forgot about what both of them were taking about, because she turned to Hestia.

"Hey Hestia" Artemis said surprised, Persephone was too, Hestia was normally always on her house,when she came out, something was happening.

"Hey ladies"she politely said, she was very beautiful, lots of man had try to proposed to her,but she being a virgin goddess, that was impossible. She was tall, with wavy red hair, fiery red eyes, very pale skin, sometimes sparks of fire came out of her hair, which is funny, but strange enough the fire didn't burn you. "I need to talk to Persephone, Artemis" Artemis nodded, closing her eyes tight, making her look like a fox.

"Okay, I wait" Hestia chuckled, fire came out from her mouth, Persephone giggle at that, Hestia notice and smile at Persephone. Hestia was a very easygoing goddess, who luckily didn't care if you laugh about her fire problem.

"Only me and Persephone, dear, please" Artemis looked surprised and a little hurt, but nodded, she mouthed a 'see ya later' and left running quite fast, she is a fast runner, but her speed is ridiculous and it was silent, which made her the best hunter around, maybe that's why she is the goddess of hunting. She was soon out of sight, she turned my head to Hestia, her face was serious, that silly face was gone to be replace by a solemn one, Hestia approached Persephone, she sighed.

"Dear, Hera wants to talk to you" Persephone froze, if Hera wanted to talk it meant something bad.

"About what?" she asked in trembling voice, she was shaking already. Hestia shook her head, so she didn't knew anything. Persephone looked down to her feet, her heart was pumping rapidly and wanting to get out of her chest, she could feel sweet rolling down the back of her neck, suddenly her lips were dry. She fear Hera, as any other illegitimate child of Zeus did, some godly children were lucky enough to have important position in Olympus, but for her, she was only a minor goddess, the spring goddess, what she could do to help herself. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Hestia's warm eyes looking down at her.

"Persephone don't worry okay, be strong on this one, maybe is nothing serious. You still new to all this business in Olympus, maybe is about that"

"Where's mother?" Persephone ask, Hestia's expression darkened.

"She was send away on some business, but..." Hestia's was interrupted by Persephone low whimper, Hestia felt bad, she knew Hera meant bad business now, she need to calm the young goddess, and quickly because Hera was waiting for her.

"Persephone, don't worry Hera will not do anything to you"

* * *

Persephone was nervous, her whole body was trembling. but she trusted Hestia's words, now she stood in front of Hera, she was looking down, yet she could feel Hera's hawk gaze on her, and those blood red eyes didn't help at all, Hera only radiated power, that was the only feeling you could feel when close to her, her mother radiated power, but Hera it was like tripled, Persephone force her face to look up, it was her worse mistake, Hera's was glaring murderously at her, like she wanted to kill her on the spot, to blow her to smithereens, that didn't help her at all.

"Lady He..."

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners, you don't speak till I tell you to" Persephone just wanted to disappear, she only nodded, looking down once again.

"Well, Persephone..." Hera began to circle around her, looking her from top to bottom, like a hawk to a prey. "You sure look like your dear mother, but yet..." She stop on front of Persephone, Hera was satisfied inside of her, she could feel the younger goddess fear, it was satisfying. "You have your father's beautiful blue eyes" Hera forced Persephone to look up, Hera smiled coldly at her. Hera sighed and left go of Persephone face. "I can't believe my own sister betrayed me..." Hera look back, her blood red eyes glowing." Is outrageous !" Her yelled was loud and powerful and poor Persephone had suffer Hera's rage.

"You can deal this with my mother not me..." She said in small, almost silent voice, but Hera heard, she looked back, angry.

"What, I couldn't hear you brat, say it louder!"

"You can deal it with mother!" Persephone yelled it louder than she wanted, she was right after sorry for that, why, because gold aura began to emanate from Hera. But Persephone had enough, there's so many stories, real stories of Hera killing every child of Zeus, she had enough, Zeus children are not at fault, why Hera doesn't deal that with her husband, or just divorce him to just forget she is the goddess of marriage and have a life of peace, without worrying about her dear husband's steps and many woman. Hera began to laugh, somehow it felt like each laugh was adding weigh to her, Hera now looked pissed.

"Ha!, who on Chaos name you think you are, you are a worthless minor god, you think you can tell me what to do...!"

"I don't care what you do...Zeus children have no fault of what our parents did to you, we are not at fault!"

"Oh yes, that you don't understand dear, you are at fault..." suddenly they were not at Olympus, they were in earth, Persephone looked everywhere afraid, Hera out of nowhere, like in thin air got in front of Persephone, getting her tightly by the neck. "You are at fault because you were born!" The earth began to shake violently, Persephone glanced over her shoulder and saw a big, dark hole was there, Persephone understood quickly, and began to fight Hera's strong hold from her neck, but Hera's strength overpowered her.

"Let's go for a flight shall we" Soon both were high in the sky, Persephone's face was purple with the lack of breath, but she still tried to fight, but it was futile, Hera was just enjoying this, yes, this plan was her best of all.

"Bye dear, may we never see each other again" Hera raised Persephone and with inconsiderable forced, threw the young goddess to the hole, soon Persephone saw nothing but darkness and heard nothing but screams of despair.

* * *

Hades saw as his servants(which they were doctors in life) tended to the young girl, she was badly hurt, she was bleeding from the head and back, her legs were fractured and she was still unconscious, but the good thing is she is a goddess and she will heal soon, one worry was gone, but yet, how she got here, to the underworld and in such manner, something was up. One of the servants approached him and told him she was going to be okay, he already knew, but it was a relieve somebody told him those news, he didn't had a cold heart like everyone think he has, yet he wanted to know how she got here, like that, and there was something that bothered him about her.

He approached her bed and sat beside her, he gulped, she looked a lot like Demeter, and he and Demeter hate each other, life and death don't mixed up nicely.

"Well Hades, don't you think this is ironic" Hades turned back and saw a smiling Hypnos, he now looked sleepy, his eyes were half-closed.

"What do you mean?" Hades asked, rather coldly. Hypnos yawned loudly and blinked several times, he stood still thinking what he was going to say and made a silent oh.

"We were..."Hypnos yawned again "taking about you feeling lonely and this girl appeared out of nowhere..." he once again yawned "maybe this is your time bad boy, make her fall in love with you before she heals, make her feel comfortable, them you will have your young, gorgeous wife, your...queen..."and with that said, Hypnos fell to the floor, snoring with a smile on his face, Hades sighed annoyingly,he turned to his servants.

"Please, take Hypnos to his house, I don't want him to droll in my chariot ever again" His servant nodded and two male servants carried Hypnos away, leaving him and the young girl alone.

"What are the fates up too?"

* * *

Olympus was in utter chaos. Everyone had a frighten or worry on their faces, but all eyes were on Hera, the woman was injured but now she was all wrap in bandages, she with bruises and deep stabs, even burns on her body. Zeus was angry, holding his wife on his arms, and she only cried on his chest. Demeter was on her knees, her face on her hands, crying, her daughter was kidnap, by her own brother and injured her sister badly. Hestia and Poseidon both tried to comfort the distress goddess, but it was in vain, she cried and cried.

"What Hades did is unforgivable..."Zeus whispered, Hear looked up and nodded.

"Yes, I tried to fight him, but her brought a army with him, I tried to defend her but...but..." Hear began to cry again, Zeus cradle his wife, even thought he accepts to have cheat on her, still he loves her, she is his wife and nobody touches her.

'Why is Hermes and Ares taking so long?" Zeus growled, then like magic, both brothers appeared, without Persephone. demeter got to her feet quickly and ask both brothers.

"Where's my daughter?" Hermes looked down, but Ares steeped forward and said. "All the entrances were seal, we couldn't enter, we check all the entrances around the world, but somehow all are seal" Demeter fell to her knees again.

"But my daughter..." Ares looked to Demeter with sadden eyes, which was weird coming from him, but Persephone was a nice girl, she didn't deserve all this.

"I am sorry Demeter, the only entrances that are available are for the dead"

'Then kill me!" Demeter shouted. "I need to find my daughter, I don't want Hades to harm her!"

"You know that's impossible sister, we will find a way, and Hades will pay" Zeus promised.

* * *

Hera was enjoying this so much, everyone believe it was Hades the caused of Persephone's disappearance, she did good by bringing a knife with her, the rocks were good to make her have bruises and the fire was just luckiness. This is going better than she imagined. She looked to Demeter, that will teach her to mess with her man, then she notice Hestia and Poseidon's glares, maybe they suspected of her, but her plan is flawless, nobody will discover her at all, unless Persephone comes back, which will be impossible, even if she comes back, she will not remember anything at all, just the most perfect plan of all.

* * *

**I think this chapter is boring, I tried to be descriptive in everything or to just at least for my English look decent, my English is so bad**, **but please don't tell me is boring, I actually tried to make this chapter more better for all of you to enjoy**.

**I would like to thank all those wonderful people who reviewed in the last chapter and all those who read this story for taking their time to read this, it makes me happy, hopefully next chapter will be better, see ya next time.**

**Please review, let me know what you think, but not flames, please**.


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised 4 chapter is here, the problems with my computer were fixed more quickly than I expected really, so hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Zeus, I need to talk to Hera now" Hestia said through gritted teeth, her voice was calm, but it held a threatening edge. But Zeus shook his head.

"I am sorry Hestia, but Hera needs rest" Hestia was to the point of pound Zeus to the ground. It was not of her to get angry, but she had this nagging feeling that Hera was the responsible of Persephone's disappearance. Zeus yet notice his sister's anger, for her head was practically in flames and fire came out of her mouth every time she said a word.

"Zeus..." Hestia calmly began to said, but she was interrupted by Zeus "Hestia..."he began "Please stop insisting"

"Well, you're asking for it" Hestia pushed Zeus asides, burning his arm his the action. Zeus grunted in slight pain, when he turned back, he saw Hestia already entered and was yelling at Hera, Hera's scream of pain was heard and echoed in the hall, Zeus quickly ran to the room and saw Hestia with a fire ball on her hand, preparing to make a second strike at 'helpless' Hera, but stopped her, even through his hand got burned, for Hestia's skin was burning, he had to protect his wife, he took the struggling Hestia out the room and yelled for guards, while in the room, the cries of Hera are heard. But Hestia's powerful and stern yelled stopped those cries.

"Stop crying like a little girl, you are not one anymore!"

"Hestia stop this" Zeus whispered on Hestia's ear, Zeus could feel the hot flames in his face, but he had to calm her down, they were out the building, guards were approaching as fast as possible.

"I know you have to do something with Persephone's disappearance, and when I find out you did, you will wish to have never been born for making Demeter suffer!" Zeus put Hestia to face him, face to face. He gripped her shoulders tightly as he whispered at her.

"Hestia, if you continue this insanity, I will have to look you down, you understand" Hestia nodded, if she was look down how could she investigate Persephone's disappearance, she sighed and then said.

"I will find out the true brother, and when I do, you will have to look Hera down for her protection, because she will be burned to crisp"

* * *

Hades was silent, looking at the unconscious girl, her breaths were calm and she look okay, but how she got here, to the underworld, it is a mystery indeed, but he will try to find out. He was so lost in though that he didn't saw the girl's blue eyes open. She moaned a bit in pain and her head hurt a lot. She turned her head and saw a man with really pale skin, his eyes were a beautiful golden color, his hair was jet black and shoulder reaching. Yet there was this feeling that she had to stay away from him, like they were not compatible to even be friends. Suddenly his eyes widen a bit as he saw her awoke, his mouth moved wordlessly, like he couldn't find the words to speak. He cleared his throat and then said with a slight blush on his face he spoke, maybe he was shy she guessed.

"Are you okay?" He said it kinda fast but she understood and nodded. He sighed in relief, she tried to sit, but she couldn't, but the man help her and she was sitting. Her whole body hurt, her vision was still kinda fuzzy and the man notice, but he couldn't give her nothing, not even water, nothing from the underworld.

"Where..."

"You are in the underworld" the man calmly said, but there was in his voice something, fear maybe, like he feared she would fear him.

"Oh..."

"Who are you? if I may ask" he asked, she stayed silent, trying to find in her head who she was, but nothing came, she looked down, tears threatening to come out.

"I don't remember...I remember nothing" she said with her hands on her face, tears running down her eyes, Hades was perplex, he really had no idea what to do, he really has never dealt with a girl, much less a crying one, so he stayed still in silence. She looked at his worry eyes, she took the tears away quickly. She needed to get out of there and find out what was happening. She tried to get up, but pain shot out through her body quickly, she bit her lips to try to hold the scream back and the man was already holding her back.

"I know what you're going through, just stay still" he said. But Persephone pushed him back.

"Get away from me, I need to know what's wrong!" she yelled. But Hades still held her back, she was doing more damage to herself like this, but still she kept pushing him back. "Stay calm" Hades calmly said. "No!" she yelled back.

"What's wrong lord Hades?" a voiced shouted.

"I'm sorry girl" he whispered some words on her ear and she feel asleep , her head on his shoulder, her sighed, what a way to know someone. He look to the nymph in the door, he mouthed for her to go away, she bowed and walk away, shouting the door softly. He slowly leans the girl back to the bed and Hades sighed in relief, she looked much better asleep than awoken, she reminded him of Demeter, frightening a lot, still, her eyes looked like someone's eyes, but there are many gods with blue eyes, so he pushed that thought away.

"Well...aren't you lucky hun?" Hades knew who was the owner of the voice, he tried to hold the annoyed look on his face when he glance back, but it looked like it fail because the woman began to laugh. She approached him, slowly, her shadow was stranger, it looked like a triple figure. She placed a cold hand on his shoulder and looked at the girl with a smile on her face.

"A lot of the undead are gossiping about this girl, they are intrigued to know who she is, as I am hun" she smiled coldly at him, Hades chuckled bitterly. "I like to know myself, but she doesn't remember anything" she nodded. "I see..." she whispered slowly. "Hecate?" Hades looked up. Hecate smiled at him as she responded.

"Yes?"

"I want you to investigate who she is, go to the upper world and investigate" Hecate quickly was at the door, almost too fast, Hades knew she was already looking for some kind of adventure. "Of course hun" and the she was gone.

* * *

Hecate very quickly, with her heart pumping with excitement, walk through all the underworld, finally she would be out of here, doing something useful and mysterious, at a adventure. She was reaching to the one of the entrance/exits of the underworld, the strange things was the multitude there, she began to wonder what was happening for such a big crowd to be there. She walk to the crowd, worker, some curious undead where there, but Thanatos trying to get them back to the Asphodels fields. Hecate saw her opportunity to know what was going on when she Thanatos was walking toward her way with a bunch on undead on in bonds, which all were struggling to come out.

"Thanatos!" Hecate ran towards the winged man, he looked at her with his ever stoic face and empty eyes, which they can send chills to anyone, god or mortal alike.

"Yes?" he asked with his soft yet deep voice. Hecate tried to hid her smile as she saw one of the undead threw a sandal to him and was trying to get the other undead out of the bonds, but he stayed calm, something that most gods lacked. "What's going on?" she asked "I need to go out to the mortal world"

"That would be impossible" he said.

"Why?" she asked, worry now, why she couldn't go out.

"Barriers are around every exit, except the ones were the dead comes, if you want to come out, die and then try, even thought it would be impossible as well" Hecate glared angrily at Thanatos. Thanatos smiled a bit at Hecate's annoyance, it was amusing how easily angry she could get.

"So what I'm going to do now? I need to go out there"

"Hecate?" Thanatos said as he walk away. "Please tell Lord Hades about the situation, someone from the outside did this, he must know about everything immediately" Hecate sighed annoyed. "So now I am a messenger, that's Hermes job!" Thanatos and his struggling tied crowd were gone almost instantly. Hecate only looked back to the entrance/exit of the underworld and angrily headed back to the depths of the underworld, he day was just getting better in terms of bad.

Hecate angrily trolled down the halls of Hades castle. But fortunately she didn't had to walk to long halls, Hades was walking toward her way, looking down and sad. "Hey..." Hecate lazily said, Hades was surprised to see her, by now, she would b in the upper world. "What your still doing here Hecate?" Hades asked.

"Well, things got complicated, how could you not sense it hun?" Hecate asked the clearly confused Hades, she continue "Well for starters, all the exits are closed by some barriers, the only ones open are the ones of the dead" Hades made a silent gasp, his worry for the girl made him blind of anything that was going on in the underworld. Hades was almost way out when he yelled. "Take care of the girl for me while I'm out" Hecate only sighed, now she was babysitting, her day was just ruined completely.

As she got to the room, she saw the girl awaken, in deep though. She didn't even notice Hecate enter and sit beside her until she was beside her. She jumped back surprise, Hecate giggled. "Easily to scare huh" She glared at the woman and Hecate mocked being scare. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Hecate dear and you are amnesic girl right?"

"That's not my name!" She yelled.

"Then what is it?" Hecate asked, with her arms around her. She bit her lips. "Heh, don't have a comeback huh?"

"Shut up! I already have a horrible day as it is" she said, Hecate nodded. "Me too, it began so good, with a promise of adventure, now I just babysitting a teen amnesic girl with a attitude" the girl only glared, since she couldn't moved or do absolutely anything.

"Umm, so Hecate?" he began, but to be rudely interrupted by Hecate "that's lady Hecate for you"

"Lady Hecate" she said, but the words were somehow hard to get out her throat. "who was the man who was here anyways?"

"You should have more respect girl, he's the king here" Hecate reply.

"really huh"

"He's the god of the dead, this is the underworld" the girl shivered, maybe in fear, dead was something feared by everyone, she felt that fear too, maybe she was dead now too.

"Everyone fears him, but he's so nice and shy, you get along with him, if you let him of course, he often gets to think nobody really loves him, I often...feel bad...the judge by cover, just because he is the god of the dead, I sometimes wish I could make things better for him" the girl felt bad, she felt deep sadness for Hades misfortune.

"So Kore, why don't get some rest and leave me in peace" the girl eyed Hecate surprised.

"What did you just called me?" she asked.

"Kore, you need a name right, I can't keep calling you amnesic girl right" Hecate reply with a smile. Kore smiled happily, she could be obnoxious sometime but she was nice enough to give her a name, maybe they could get to be friends.

"Now sleep" she commanded as a book appeared on her hand "I need to finish this book and you staring at me will not help me at all" Kore smiled, slowly leaned back to her bed as sleep claimed imminently.

* * *

** Hope you all have enjoy it! ^^ **

**Thanks a lot to those lovely reviewers: madame thome, tarikitti, CCechoine, and mochiusagi, love you all!  
**

**And of course all those who take their time to read this fic, hugs for all of you.**

**Review and no flames please! ^^**

**Kore means maiden by the way(that name is so not original right? but I think I read once that was Persephone's name before she was kidnap and became wife to Hades, I guess, I am not right about that, but seems I had no other temporally Greek name to give to her so this was the only one)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola my dear readers**, **here a faster update, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hades reached one of the nearby exits of the underworld, it was a transparent barrier, Hades tried anyways possible to break it, but it was no used, someone must be doing this from the outside, no one from the inside could have, he would have sense it imminently. Only if he could someone get out. "Lord Hades!" Hades glanced back, to where the source of the voice came from, the petite nymph was painting tiredly, like she has ran miles to get to him. "Yes?" he asked. "Lord Hades...Lord..."she was breathing so hard, she couldn't say a thing. "Breath first, then talk" Hades calmly said to the nymph, she nodded and inhale deeply, when she regained composure, she said, her face was twisted in a weird expression, like something spook her greatly.

"Lord Hades, you have to come to the river Styx imminently"

"Why?" he asked, still deep inside he was pleading for it to not be another problem, he had many already.

"Your brother...Lord Poseidon is there, I don't know how but he's there, I was around there and he suddenly he appeared he told me to get you!" Hades was in a temporary state of shock, how Poseidon was in the river Styx and how, how he even got the power to get there.

"Please, lead me there, to where he is" the nymph nodded. "Come with me in my chariot" Hades and the nymph both got to the chariot, Hades was still confused, to many mysterious things were happening to him, just a little too much.

* * *

Hestia was fuming in anger, her head was in flames and she was walking back and forth, Poseidon tried to calm her down, but it infuriated more Hestia, how can he so calm, Demeter was suffering greatly, the Earth seems saddened, the leaves of the trees are turning yellow and falling, it was becoming cold, the warm was disappearing, no matter how much effort Apollo was doing to keep the Earth warm, it was useless. Hestia only glared angrily at Poseidon: "How can you be so calm with all this happening?" she asked. Poseidon sighed. "If we want to solve this we have to have a cool mind, we cannot let anger take over us you know, it blind us" Hestia knew Poseidon was right, and worst, the advice came from one of the most moody of gods.

"Poseidon, I was wondering..." she said, this idea was bothering her too much, she just needed to asked him "Don't you think you would be able to communicate Hades, in some other way that trying to get there?" Poseidon a an quizzical look and was deeply thinking in this possibility. "By using trying to communicate to him through one of the rivers of the underworld right?" Hestia nodded firmly, it really did seem as a good idea, but she knew too Poseidon has never try this and maybe since everything in the underworld was now sealed off, maybe this idea wouldn't work. "You know I am not good with rivers, and this rivers are from the underworld, which means that it could be almost impossible" Hestia looked down, the way Poseidon put it, it did look impossible. She looked down sad, she needed to help her sister, she did make a big mistake messing with Zeus and everything, but her daughter does not have any fault of her parents mistake, but Hera apparently doesn't understand. Poseidon notice the new sadness it Hestia's eyes, this mission seem so impossible, Hera did plan this to perfection, a plan worthy of Athena or so everyone would say.

"But I could try..." Poseidon said with a smile. "There's nothing wrong with experimenting with new things right?" Hestia quickly hugged tightly Poseidon, Poseidon hug her back laughing, how easily was to please his sister. "Let's do it right now, to get the doubts out okay?" she said. "Okay, but I need space" Hestia backed away, with a big smile on her face, she just wanted t help her sister so bad, and she just wanted to really know if Hera's accusation towards Hades were true or a lie. Poseidon inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, tightly, Hestia only stared at him, impatiently. minutes passed and there was a deep silence that was worrying her, Poseidon was very still, he was not even breathing.

"Poseidon?" she called out softly.

"Shh..." he hushed softly, Hestia sighed in relief, but Poseidon looked like in a trance, even with his eyes close.

"Did you make it?" she asked. Poseidon slowly nodded.

* * *

Once Hades arrive to the river Styx, he could see a ghostly figured, but somehow the figured looked like it was made of water, but it was definitely Poseidon, he was more taller than him or Zeus, his hair was longer, which was pulled back to a low ponytail, his eyes were one of the things the identify Poseidon more, one eye was ocean blue and the other sea green. Poseidon smirked big when he saw Hades coming towards him.

"Hades!" Poseidon cheerfully shouted, Hades smiled a bit, Poseidon was a little bit annoying, he was one of his siblings that was not mean or judge him badly. Poseidon was about to hug Hades, but he notice he couldn't, his feet were like glued to the water on his feet.

"Poseidon, how you got here?" Hades asked.

"Well...I have no idea, I only tried and here I am" there was a awkward silence, Poseidon was here, so what he was going to say, he really didn't knew how to begin.

"For you to try come here Poseidon, it most have been because of something big" Poseidon nodded gravely.

"Things are going on now, for example, Demeter's daughter has gone missing..." Hades felt moronic at the moment, he didn't knew Demeter had a daughter, not like he really cared at all, but that proofs he has to go out from the underworld from time to time, at least to know what is going out outside without the dead telling him what's new in the upper world.

"Hera getting injured somehow..." Hades was in shock, who could hurt Hera, she was a very powerful goddess, the most powerful of all the goddesses, the one who injured her most have been very powerful indeed.

"An she says that all that all is because of you..." Hades stayed frozen for a moment, he did nothing, he has not even come out of the underworld for years, how could she dare to accuse him.

"That includes Demeter's daughter disappearance, she said you were her kidnapper"

"What!" Hades shouted, the earth beneath tremble with force, Poseidon shirked a little, a angry Hades was scary.

"How there she to say such a lie, it has been years since I haven't go out of the underworld!"

"Calm down Hades..."Poseidon say, in attempt to calm his brother, but it didn't work.

"The last thing I needed was Olympus against me Poseidon, I don't need more hate, I already have enough!"

"Please calm down!" Poseidon shouted, Hades eyes were glowing and he looked very pissed. "Your attitude towards everything shows you have nothing to do with it, which means mine and Hestia's suspicions were right., Hera might have something to do with this"

"When all this happen" Hades asked through gritted teeth.

"Three days ago" Poseidon reply. Hades mind went like thousand miles per hour, that's when he girl suddenly got here, it was suspicious.

"Poseidon, three days ago a girl suddenly appeared here, she's a goddess as well, she looks a lot like Demeter too, maybe she is her daughter "

"What, she's here!" Poseidon said excited, at least he knew Persephone was okay, one worry was gone, but how will she be brought back to Olympus, or even out of the underworld, those barriers made that impossible.

"Hades, who put those barriers on the entrances" Poseidon asked.

"It was not me" Hades reply " But I really don't know who did it, all I know it was someone from outside, if someone from the inside did it I would have sense it" Poseidon nodded, some pieces were coming together, Persephone been the daughter of Zeus, Hera wanted to get rid of her, like she has done to the majority of Zeus children, so Persephone was send to the underworld forcefully, against her will, Hades really does has nothing to do with anything, Hera is only using him for her to not get in again another problem with Zeus, but some pieces didn't really came together, who would have been able to close all entrances/exits of the underworld and would Persephone even be able to get out of here, she is the only one who could tell the true, could she get out?

"Hades, is it possible to come out from the underworld at the moment?" Poseidon asked, but Hades shook his head.

"I actually were going to send Hecate out, to investigate about the girl, she couldn't get out, I tried to destroy those barriers, but it was impossible, it looks like the only way to even get out is from the one who did all this to take it out" Hades explained calmly, Poseidon keep nodded all the way.

"I see..." Poseidon then said. "Keep Demeter's daughter here okay, for the mean while. The good thing Zeus will not do anything against you, it's impossible, he already tried by sending Hermes and Ares...that's good, the only thing is how are we going to take those barriers out anyways?"

'I will keep trying, the girl will be safe here, I swear to the river Styx brother"Poseidon smiled, Hades was a man of honor and he knew he would keep Persephone safe, so the swear on the river Styx part was unnecessary, he trusted Hades.

"O-Okay..." Poseidon groaned, clearly in pain.

"Poseidon, are you okay" Hades asked to his brother, who had his eyes tightly close, he was biting his lips and his hands were holding his head.

"Poseidon, what's going on!" Hades shouted, worry evident on his voice, he gave a step forward, but even he couldn't step in the water of the river Styx.

"I-I guess my time here is over" Poseidon said through gritted teeth, Hades felt pretty stupid now, half of Poseidon figured was made out of the water of the river Styx and the waters were dangerous to any mortal or immortal alike, it must be a very excruciating pain for anyone..

"You moron!" Hades yelled angrily, deep inside he was very worry, he was wondering if this was making any damage to him by now, he has stood in those waters by some time now and while he waited from him to come, Poseidon really must be strong to hold the pain back. Poseidon looked up, with a smile.

"At least...I talked to you brother, it has been long" the water making half of Poseidon's body fell down to the river, leaving only a smoky kinda looking figured, like a ghost and quickly disappeared in the wind. Hades stayed silent, looking were his brother stood, Poseidon's power is limited in rivers and a underworld river most have been a lot energy just to get were too many worries on his head already, someone blocked the entrances/exits of the underworld and now everyone thinks he kidnapped Demeter's daughter, Demeter is a beloved goddess to all the humans, they all most be against, but that's not new really, but still everyone believes Hera's story, only the girl can tell everyone of his innocence and she has amnesia, just his luck really.

"Lord Hades?" Hades looked back and saw the nymph the brought him here, he totally forgot about her and she must have heard everything.

"Please, keep all this to yourself, I don't want to worry anyone with more problems" the nymph nodded "Can you please go" he asked, the nymph bowed and left, leaving him alone in the coast of the desolated place, then it hit him, he totally forgot to ask Poseidon the girl's name.

* * *

Hestia was full of anxiety. Poseidon just out of nowhere fell unconscious to the floor and he worse, he wasn't even breathing, which worried Hestia the most.

"Poseidon, please wake up" Hestia mouthed, she was biting her lips and she was trying to hold tears back. Poseidon face was just too pale and he was cold and the fact that he went to talk to Hades in the underworld didn't help to calm her down.

"Poseidon, just wake up, don't you dare to leave me alone on this one, I need you dammit" Poseidon stayed still, Hestia was now fearing the worst, he can't be dead, he just can't, he's a god, an immortal, is impossible. Now she was not holding her tears back, she tightly closed her eyes, is just impossible, that cannot be happening.

"How flattering, you're crying for me sis" Hestia's eyes shot open, she looked down and saw Poseidon's different colored eyes looking at her and with a goofy grin on his face.

"Y-y-you moron!" Hestia with all power she could summon pushed Poseidon in the stomach, he groaned loudly.

"What was that for?" he yelled, now sitting on his knees.

"For making me worry!" Hestia yelled back, taking the tears from her eyes, she never took her murderously looking eyes from him, he only tried to ignored by looking down.

"This is the second time today somebody called me a idiot..." Poseidon muttered under his breath, Hestia raised a eyebrow, Poseidon shook his head, not wanting to make his sister more angry that she was.

"I talked to Hades..." Poseidon said, trying to get the heavy atmosphere out of the way, but it just somehow became more heavy, Poseidon was not the best at pressure. He got up, but a wave of pain hit his body almost instantly and an annoying headache was beginning, each movement he made, made the headache worse. Hestia helped Poseidon get up. "Sorry for the punch" Poseidon smiled. "Awww, don't worry sis" Poseidon gave Hestia a big bear hug. After that they stayed quite, Hestia already wanted to know what happen, but she waited for him to tell him, when he wanted or as prepared to tell her, she didn't knew if the news Poseidon brought her were good or bad. "Hades has nothing to do with all that's happening, but still, we have no proof against Hera" Hestia grunted angrily, she was hoping to have at least one proof to finally butt Hera's butt.

"Wait..." she said, a idea came to her head, it seem like a really good idea and obvious if anyone thinks about it. "Persephone is the only one that knows everything, maybe if we..."

"No" Poseidon interrupted "You're forgetting the barriers that closed all exits of the underworld, Hades already tried to break them, he couldn't, it looks like the only way for those barriers to break is to the one who did it to take them away"

"I see..."

"And..." Poseidon continued. "There's another problem" Hestia's full attention was on Poseidon, the last thing they needed was another problem " Persephone doesn't remember anything"

"What!" Hestia shocked shouted "Then that means, either way we are never going to solve this!"

"Let's just not lose hope okay Hestia, at least we know the true"

* * *

Hera was pacing back and forth, nervously, practically eating her nails, she knows not everyone in Olympus, she remembered Dionysus glaring at her to the point his eyes were glowing, but he's the god the will least trust her, but what Hestia did to her was ridiculous, Hestia burned her back completely, along the way her extra long hair and now it only reached to her shoulder, she was fuming with anger, even though some of the burns she had, she did it herself to convince everyone Hades did them, they were healing already, it was not fire made by a god, so it didn't hurt a god so much, but Hestia real, extra burning fire really did hurt, her back was itchy and every moment hurt like a lighting bolt, still she was healing, she knew the burn Hestia caused to her will take a long time to heal, but the ones she did to herself were almost gone, she still needs to act up, to gain every gods trust so nobody's suspects of her. What happens to Hades could mean less to her, the barriers closing the exits was a brilliant idea, Persephone wouldn't be able to get out, not a single god can enter, not a single god can exit, but it cost her a lot of energy to do all those barriers, more that she expected. But nonetheless, Hades got a glorious gift, a girl just for him, he should be kissing her feet, everyone wins. Hera's thoughts were interrupted by a slight knock at the door, she ran quickly to the bed, covered herself in the blanket and cleared her throat.

"Y-Yes..." Hera weakly said.

"Is me, Zeus" Hera grinned. Zeus has been so loving since all this, giving her all the attention she never has had since they were married really.

"Come in" Hera responded. Zeus came with a little smile on his face.

"How you feeling?" he asked, sitting beside her, by the edge of their big bed.

"I'm feeling fine"she reply. Zeus only stared at her, he felt guilty for all this, he has not pay attention to her, he has not been a husband at all, now she was injured, his daughter was kidnap and all this for his incompetence.

"I'm sorry Hera, this is my fault"

"No is not, is mine' Hera insisted, but in her head she smugly thought "So now you see"

"If I had been a better husband, maybe all this would have not happen, at all, I'm sorry" Hera hid her smile, hiding her satisfaction, she slowly, with her both hands, touched Zeus face, he was handsome indeed, but that beauty will not calm her anger and fury towards him. She softly claimed his lips, but he stayed still, he didn't knew what to do, this guilt was so big, it made him numb.

"What's wrong?" Hera asked.

"Nothing...just rest okay love" Zeus got up from the bed and walk slowly to the door.

"Sleep well and...I'm sorry" Hera stayed in shook, it was complete and utter shook. Hera stayed a couple of minutes looking at the door Zeus carefully closed. What was going on with him? Where was his prideful, macho bravado? This was not Zeus, this was someone else...someone she doesn't know. But she only grinned, at least he was suffering, it was the best thing Hera could even ask for, all those years of cheating on her and having countless children at least now they were being punish, she has never see such a tormented look on his face, never.

* * *

Hades slowly crept to the girl's room(he was still angry that he forgot to ask the girl's name to his brother). he saw the girl sleeping peacefully, while Hecate was silently reading a book.

"Hey, took you long huh" she said as the book on her hand disappeared on the thin air "Were you able to do something, you know, about the barriers?"

"No, I couldn't do nothing" He replied, his eyes only looking at the girl.

"I see...so how are we going to know anything about Kore anyways?"

"Kore?" Hades ask confused.

"That's the name I gave her, it fits" Hecate replied. But Hades was kinda angry about that name she gave her, it made him feel wrong somehow.

"So Kore it is I guess"

"So why you took so long anyways?" Hecate got up and walk to be face to face to Hades, she had to looked up to do that, her eyes dark eyes were narrowed and had suspicion written all over them. "You know I know you like the palm of my hand" Hecate continued "Don't lie to me" Hades was not looking at her directly at the eye and he was sweating a bit.

"Is of no importance" he decided to say.

'If is not, then tell me"

"Hecate, is nothing important, just go"

"Are you trowing me out?" Hecate said, surprised and dumbfounded. Hades quickly shoo his head. "No, is not that, I just need to talk to her, alone" Hecate hid her relief and nodded. "Okay, good luck, she's a tough one" Hecate walk away, leaving him and Kore alone, but before leaving a creepy smile formed on her face and she shouted "Go get her bad boy!" her laugh echoed in the room and Hades was blushing madly.

"She's embarrassing right?" Hades jumped a bit and looked down. He saw the girl blushing too, but she looked so adorable that Hades had to look somewhere else, even injured she was still a beauty to be admired, not even Aphrodite could match her. He didn't wanted to fall in love with her, she will eventually leave him, he will be left alone, again, But either way the good thing was that her injuries were healing, especially her head injury, that was the one that worried him the most, he needed to talk to Hypnos about the amnesia, well, when he wakes up and nobody knows when.

"Kore, I need to talk to you" Kore nodded and on her own got up to sit.

"Okay, about what?"

"About who you are?" those words got her attention, even thought she has been thinking about it, even in her sleep, nothing came, it is all so fuzzy and confusing, the only things that comes to her head are voices, many different voices, voices she doesn't remember in the slightest.

"Kore, do you remember anything, before you came here" Hades asked, but she only shook her head instantly.

"I tried, but nothing, nothing at all" she reply.

"I see...well... you're mother's name is Demeter, do you remember her, at all?" Kore closed her eyes, Demeter, that name brought her so much warmth, like that person is someone very beloved to her and is her mother, the one that gave her life, she felt horrible for not remembering someone so important, he own mother.

"No" she said some minutes later, after thinking, Hades stayed quite after her response.

"Hades..."she softly whispered "What I'm going to do now...I don't remember anything" tears started to overflow her eyes "I don't even remember my own mother..."

"Don't cry, please" Hades begged. Hades hated to see crying people, he has see so many already, he couldn't stand it, he hated it so much by now.

"But...but..." Kore's hands were on her face as she sobbed, she wasn't holding her pain back, not anymore. Hades, with nothing else to do, he decided to the best way to comfort, he sat on the bed and hugged her, it was a awkward hug, but Kore hugged him back, not letting him go, she sobbed in his chest and Hades stayed still, with his arms around her.

After some time Kore stopped crying, but didn't let Hades go, Hades only stayed still, he was awful when dealing with ladies.

"Thanks" she said.

"Umm, you welcome" Hades shyly replied, Kore looked up and giggle at Hades blushing face.

"You know Hades..." she said letting Hades go "I hope we become friends" he smiled, yes, it would be good indeed.

* * *

**Hope you have all enjoy! that part that Hestia and Poseidon appeared might have look like HestiaxPoseidon pairing, but is not.  
**

**I like to thank my lovely reviewers like always and those who take their time to read this.**

**Review and no flames please! ^^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! this is for those waiting for a new chapter, sorry for not updating sooner, school had me busy, but here it is, I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Demeter with her dark eyes stared off to distance and her dark room was very cold, too chilly. All green in Olympus was going away, slowly, all leaves of all the trees were gone, all leaves were a unnatural and foreign orange, she couldn't care less, her head was on her daughter, her beloved daughter who was suffering who knows what, just the thought of it make her furious with anger and hate, she never liked Hades, but she never expected him to take such drastic measures to get a wife, but he picked the wrong girl to kidnap, he took her daughter and nobody does that, she needed to do something, he needs to rescue her daughter from his grasp and to do it, no barriers will stop her, she will get to the underworld, dead or alive.

Demeter, dressed in a black hood, jumped through the window, she gracefully landed on the ground and ran, hoping for nobody to see her, especially Poseidon and Hestia who have been like haws watching her every move, but she knew they both were worried about her, she appreciated her concern, but still, her daughter is above all else and nobody will stop her

"Lady Demeter" a voice said in the darkness. She looked to all her surroundings, but saw nothing, it was definitely a male's voice, but she couldn't tell who's. She stayed quite, waiting if that voice spoke again and it did.

"You're making a big mistake that will cause what's happening now to prolong for all eternity" a sudden light lighted up the place, all the leaves for all trees were falling, the flowers and glass was withering, the trees looked dead and they looked like they had no life, they looked like she never imagined for them to look like. Demeter knew what the voice meant, she is the one that gives life to Earth, to even Olympus, she is so deep in her depression and sadness she is forgetting her role a goddess of Earth, but her daughter is more important that anything, she's her life, her meaning of living, she must rescue her before anything else.

"Lady Demeter..."

"I'm sorry Apollo but I must take action" Demeter ran and Apollo just sighed, is his job as god of Prophecies to tell pieces of the future, not to prevent it. Apollo only sighed, he has done his part now he only have to let fate take it's course.

* * *

Four days have pass since Kore arrive, which make it a week, she was healed, but still she had amnesia, but she didn't worry much, she really was having to much fun, to much it was overwhelming. Hades stood in the distance smiling, looking at her running in the fields, playing with the little children of Elysium. Cerberus was practically off duty, and was running and barking all over the field, destroying flowers all over his path, since all the entrances were sealed and if the dead wants to escape they have to go through the river Styx, which it impossible, so everybody was doing nothing.

"Lord Hades..." a silent voice said. Hades looked back and saw Thanatos with his ever stoic expression.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is it wise to be slacking off my lord? you should be looking for a solution by now?" Hades sighed, he knew someone was someday to ask him that question, and he knew it would be Thanatos.

"I know is not wise" he admitted "But still, I somehow wish she would never leave"

"She will someday my lord" Thanatos responded. Hades nodded, agreeing.

"I know she will someday leave, at least let me enjoy the moment Thanatos, at least today" he didn't notice Thanatos already left and since he was looking down he didn't notice the figured in front of his him. He looked up and blushed.

"Oh, Kore..."

"You look sad Hades, is there something wrong?" asked Kore. He shook his head and responded.

"No Kore, just thinking"

"Oh, I see..." Kore shyly looked down.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, he notice the whole field was whispering to each other and some look like they were waiting for something.

"Here Hades" Hades was shock, Kore held on her hands a very well made bouquet of flowers. She was blushing madly and was sweating a bit. Everyone was silent. Hades could almost feel tears forming in his eyes, but he held them back. He took the bouquet.

"Thanks Kore, it's very beautiful" Kore smiled shyly at him.

"It's to thank you Hades, you have been nice t me all these days, I just wanted to thank you"

"I see..." he said.

"Come on!" a woman shouted, Hades and Kore look to were the voice from, it was not surprisingly, Hecate. "Where's the hug? where's the kiss?"

"Hecate" Hades said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, a kiss would be nice Hades, she put her soul into that bouquet to make you happy, give her a gift of your own" Hypnos yelled, Hades just wished he was still asleep, Hecate and him were just he perfect elements to ruin his day.

"Yeah Lord Hades!" the undead all yelled. He was just a red as a tomato and extremely angry, Kore notice his anger.

"Everyone stop it, please" she said.

"But Kore, you deserve a gift back, nobody will leave Hades alone until he gives it to you" Hecate proudly declared. Evryone nodded, even Cerberus's three heads.

"Guys..." she was about to walk over the crown but Hades took her arm, he was blushing just like her.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss...!" everyone chanted. Hades lowed his head a little, as if to kiss her, Kore close her eyes and felt is lips softly kiss her forehead.

"There! a kiss!" he after wards yelled.

"No, that's not a kiss!" Hypnos yelled back.

"Is okay guys everyone, stop it" Kore said. Everyone went silent, the undead looked kinda embarrass, but not Hecate and Hypnos, they looked disappointed. Kore then looked back at Hades, her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry" Hades shook his head and pointed to Hecate and Hypnos's direction. "Don't apologized, they are the ones who should apologize" Hecate shrugged, like she didn't care, Hypnos smile big enough for them to see.

"I hope you liked the flowers" she said looking up shyly. He looked down at the bouquet on his hand and smile gently, his anger gone.

"Yes, it's a wonderful gift Kore, thank you" Kore blushed and nodded. Then she turned and jogged down to were Hecate and Hypnos were standing.

"Guys..." she whispered "Don't do that ever again"

"You really are no fun brat" Hecate exclaimed, her face close to the other blushing one, she smile. "Don't tell me you didn't want it" she stayed silent, while Hypnos pushed Hecate back.

"Leave the girl alone Hecate, don't be pushy"

"Shut up Hypnos" Hecate muttered.

"Guys..." the trio jumped in surprised and the three looked back to see Thanatos there, they didn't expected him to appear like that, all of the sudden behind them.

"Come with me, I need to talk to you, Hecate, Hypnos" they nodded, Kore waved at them when they were gone, sadly, she was really having fun with them, Hecate was still weird, he mood changed to much, maybe she was bi-polar.

"You're wondering about Hecate mood swings?" a tiny voice asked. she looked down and saw Morpheus, the son of Hypnos.

"Can you read minds?" Kore ask. Morpheus smile and nodded. "Oh, I see..."

"Hecate is a weird goddess, she had three different faces, have you not notice some changes on her appearance?" that got her thinking, she does have notice some changes, her hair looked more lighter today and her eyes looked honey colored.

"I thought since she was the goddess of magic she used magic to change her appearance" Morpheus chuckled a bit, for him to be a little kid he acted more matured than his father, Hypnos.

"Yes, many people think that, see, she's weird" Morpheus turned back "Thanks for thinking of me more mature than my father, I know my father acts immature from time to time, is just, the underworld almost demands for you to mature quickly" he glanced back "You can't be a kid here, that's why you must consider yourself lucky, you have a opportunity to come back to your home, above, as for me, I am stuck here in the dark underworld"

"But you have many people here that loves you, like your father, he does love you a lot" Kore whispered.

"Yes, I know, but still...I can only manifest myself in others dreams, I have never come out of the underworld, I just wish to at least once to come out and actually feel the sun, the real sun, to smell the fresh air of above, not the sometimes petrified air here, but..."he sighed "That's childish dreaming, it will never come true"

"Don't say that Morpheus" Kore exclaimed. Morpheus looked back, smiling, for a child, he was too pretty dark " I promise, if i someday come out from her, I will take you out so your dream can come true " Morpheus chuckled, he knew it was impossible, but it was nice of her. "Thanks Kore, you're nice"

"Oh lord Hades" Morpheus bowed when Hades approached them. Kore smiled shyly. "Don't bow Morpheus, you know I hate it"

"Okay my lord" he smiled at Kore's direction "I must go, but let's talk later Kore, it was nice" Kore nodded. Morpheus walked away, leaving them alone. Hades notice the sudden sad look on her face and asked worry.

"Are you okay Kore?" Kore nodded.

"Is just" she mutter under her breath "I just notice the underworld is really not a happy place, every just tries to smile, to forget they will never go above or feel alive. And you and everyone, you all can't come out"

"Yes, some can, I can, Hecate can too, some just can't...even I can't explain that" he explained. She nodded with a grim expression.

"Maybe I should work harder in breaking those barriers, you most want to get out of this place, now more than ever, I think you're lucky that we have food from the upper world, if not, I don't wan to think what it would happen..." Hades was about to leave, kinda hurt now, he knew she would someday feel fear of the underworld, like everyone feels. Looking at the flowers on his hand just make his heart ached, the happiness he has felt this days he knew it would end soon anyways.

"Hades!" Kore followed behind him. "Is not like that, I love everyone here, you are very nice, everyone has been very nice, I didn't meant t hurt you"

"Is okay Kore, I knew you would feel like that someday, it was better sooner than later"

"Hades!" Kore yelled. "Is not like that, I love everyone"

"I know, but it it better for you to come back to your home and mother sooner than later" Kore stopped, there was a sudden pain of her head, she gave a pained moan as she grip her head on her hands. Hades looked back and his eyes widen as he saw Kore fall to the ground.

"Kore!" he screamed. he ran towards the unconscious girl, taking her on his arms. "Kore, what's wrong?" he ask in vain, she stayed still.

"What happen?" he looked up and saw Hecate, worry all written on her face.

"I have no idea..." he reply.

"Let's take her back to the castle" Hypnos said to them, Hades nodded, taking Kore in his arms. As they were all gone, the people in Elysium began to whisper to each other, worry for her. Morpheus from the distant stared, he notice his father approaching him.

"Morpheus, what you did?" he asked.

"I only gave her a push to remember some of her memories, since you would not do it already father"

"But Morpheus..."

"I only want her to remember her family, her mother, since I don't remember my own because I never met her" he resentfully said to his father.

"Son...just...don't do that again, is dangerous and you don't have much experience in cases like recovering someone's memories, what if you did something wrong"

"I know I did it right, there's nothing to worry about father" he responded in his cold tone.

"Son...why your always so cold towards me?" he asked.

"Don't act innocent father, you already know" he reply, glaring angrily. He only smile.

"I love you my son" Morpheus didn't reply back.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Hades asked the undead men in front of him, which was a doctor when alive. The doctor quickly nodded. "She's just fine sir, she just needs rest" Hades nodded. "I see" he reply after. "You may see her if you want sir" Hades nodded and entered the room, she was peacefully sleeping in the bed, like nothing happen, it was truly a relief to him.

"She's okay, calm down hun, you will get yourself a heart attack" Hades sighed. "I know Hecate, still, she suddenly fainted, maybe it is my fault..."

"Your fault?" Hecate asked confused.

"We kinda got ourselves into a fight" he responded looking down.

"Worrywart, just calm down" she mockingly reply.

"Okay..."

* * *

Kore wondered where she was, it was a very beautiful place, warm, lively, a place she would love to be.

"Where I'm I anyways?" she asked herself.

"Persephone, Persephone!" Kore looked back and saw a older woman running towards a little girl that shockingly looked like her. the little girl jumped happily to the woman's arms, crying what look like tears of joy.

"Mama I miss you so much" the girl shouted happily, looking up to her mother's loving fave.

"I miss you too sweetie, it has been so long" Kore in the distance watched the both embrace in a loving, tight hug for a while, like they haven't see each other for a long time. Kore felt her heart ached, eve thought she didn't remember her mother, she felt somehow so much pain for not being with her, she began to feel to feel tears falling from her eyes, she missed her mother, even thought she didn't remember her face, weird but she felt it that way.

"Kore, my girl you have grow up so much..." the older woman said as she slowly placed the girl down.

"No mama, is just we haven't see each other much" the girl reply "When will I get to live with you mama?" she then asked.

"Soon sweetie...soon" she responded, but the girl crossed her arm and reply annoyed.

"That's what you always say"

"Believe Persephone...soon"

"Is because Lady Hera, why can't I be with you because of her mama?" the woman chuckled, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Let's talk about something else, it's not often we are together sweetie" the girl smile, forgetting quickly of the question. Suddenly the earth began to tremble, the woman tried to hold the girl tight against her but suddenly another person appeared, that person was in a black cloak. The other figured pushed the girl away from the woman's arms.

"I finally found you Demeter and your brat, my suspensions were correct" the clocked figured looked to the terrified girl. "She may look like you, but she has some of his characteristics, his curly hair, his eyes...I can't believe you betrayed me Demeter" the figured turned to the other woman "My own sister...is unforgivable!" immediately, the other woman was slap powerfully.

"Mama!" the girl screamed as she hen towards her fallen mother. The cloaked figured stood on her way, laughing in a low tone. The girl looked at the cloaked figured, she was trembling and sweating. "What do you think you're doing" the figured said.

"Persephone run!" the girl's mother shouted.

"Mama..."

"Run!" the girl looked at her mother, scare, but turned and ran, but the figured didn't followed her, she laughed loudly. The figured turned back to the woman. "You will pay dearly for what you have done sister, someday..."

Kore eyes were wide with surprised and fear, she remembered this day, she does, she remembers her mother, her beloved mother. her body suddenly felt heavy and the image on front of her was becoming blurry, she also could her another voice, a deep man voice calling her name repentantly, then everything went black.

* * *

"Kore...Kore wake up" Hades was slightly shaken the 8uncoumcoies, suddenly, out of nowhere tears were falling from her eyes, which freaked Hades out, she was shaking violently, which didn't help Hades to calm him at all. Kore eyes shot open as she sat up right, breathing heavily. She glanced at Hades with fear on her eyes, her chest hurt so much, her head hurt even worse.

"Hades...Hades..."

"Kore, what's wrong?" he asked. She quickly hugged Hades tight, sobbing on his chest loudly.

"Kore what's wrong?" he asked again.

"I remember my mother, I remember her"

"Then why your crying?" he asked.

"I don't know, is just, I feel like crying" she whispered, still sobbing. Hades only hugged her tightly against her, rubbing her back gently.

"Isn't this a heart warming scene" a voice loudly exclaimed.

"Hecate..." Hades angrily muttered to her. Kore began to giggle "I remember my mother Hades, isn't great, but still who was that woman" she said aloud.

"What woman?" Hades asked.

"A creepy woman who attacked my mother telling her she betrayed her"

"A woman huh"

"But who cares, we are making progress" Hecate said hugging Kore tightly. But Hades still felt somehow sad, she will someday go away, to her mother, they will never see each other again, she will forget him, he will only become a distant memory of her past, he sometimes wishes for her to stay with him forever.

"I am so happy Hades, I am finally remembering, aren't you happy too" she asked smiling. he nodded.

"Yes I am" he responded, maybe he should stop being so selfish.

* * *

**This chapter was not the best, forgive me, but I kinda had a writer block and I already wanted to begin with some romantic stuff between Hades and Persephone(I totally fail at it, but I will try to do it better in next chapters).**

**Review and no flames please! :)  
**


End file.
